


Not Too Much

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [14]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: "You think it's a bit...much?"
Relationships: Charlie/Sameer (Wonder Woman)
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Not Too Much

“Damn blasted- Sami!” 

“Yes?” 

“Could ye give me a hand wi’ this?” Charlie stepped out into the living room, fumbling with his bowtie. 

Sami looked up, and all intelligent thought went out of his head. 

“What?” Charlie frowned, “Somethin’ on me?” 

_I’ll say_. “I think this is the first time I've seen you in your formal wear.” 

“Aye well I mean, it’s a special occasion and all.” Charlie’s face got slowly redder. **“You think it’s a bit…much?”**

“No,” Sami assured him quickly. He stood up and reached out to take the bowtie, giving Charlie a kiss. “Not at all.” 


End file.
